Team CULT
By Cyrus Arc for Twister Pendulum Ultra-Violet "UV" Height: 5'8 Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Brunette Type: Spirit Kind Abilities: As a Spirit Kind, UV's genetics were altered to give her an array of "ghostly" powers. She was given the basic abilities of Levitation, phasing through solid objects, and invisibility. She also as the ability to augment the temperature around her to almost freezing. She can also "haunt" objects. This is a form of telekinesis that allows her to cause objects to fly in a set orbit. She can change directions, but her control over exactly where the object goes is limited. In high duress, she can change her body into an almost mist-like spirit form. Her molecules separate until and so she can escape any situation she's in. This makes her atomic structure extremely unstable, so she is only able to hold it for a short time. Weapon: UV wields a Bo Staff called Frozen Fear. This weapon works in conjunction with her freezing abilities to create various weapon-heads on the tip of her staff made of ice. She normally changes it into a scythe, spear, trident, hammer, and mace. Lumin Height: 6'0 Eyes: Silver Hair: Blonde Type: Psychic-Kind Abilities: Lumin has psychic abilities which were mirrored off of traditional psychic lore. Lumin has a minor telekinetic ability which only allows him to move smaller objects. He does, however, possess extreme finesse and accuracy with the telekinesis, and he only uses it to throw or retrace objects. Lumin is also telepathic and precognitive. He has the ability to see into the past by focusing on a single area, where he can see the past like rewinding a tape. He can see into far places in the present, known as "second sight" and brief glimpses into the future. Weapons: Lumin uses two pistol-like weapons called Silver Bullet. These pistols do not fire actual bullets, but instead utilize Lumins psychic abilities to fire "Mind Bullets. depending on Lumin's level of concentration, these bullets can slightly bruise the target to causing paralysis or even death. The level of damage depends on where the bullets hit you, for the affect the nerves of your body rather than your skin. Tien Height: 5'10 Eyes: Dark Grey Hair: Black Type: Shadow-Kind Abilities: Tien's Shadow abilities depends less on fighting and more evasion and quick-strikes to do the job. Tien's main ability is to "move" through shadows. Anywhere there is a shadow Tien can meld into it and appear in another shadow. Tien can also create solid shapes that can emerge from the shadows, like tentacles or solid pillars. His form of Telekinesis is to "Blast" objects with extreme telekinetic force from their shadows. This can send objects or people hurtling to whatever direction Tien is focused on. Weapon: Tien has two Coil-firing Gauntlets called The Tendrils. These gauntlets can fire four wires each, and the retracts quickly after use. Since Tien does not usually like long drawn out battles, he tries to end it quickly with his weapon. He usually uses these coils to tear chunks of solid structures and throws them at his target. He also uses the coils to latch onto and drag his targets into the shadows to capture. Category:Fan Team